


Checking It Off The List

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [30]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bucket List, Gay Bar, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Venus prompt:Any, any/any, "men may be from mars and women from venus, but your ass is out of this world." (I.e, bad pickup lines)In which John picks Rodney up in a bar. Or does he?
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 24
Kudos: 103
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Checking It Off The List

It was Friday night and the bar was packed. Luckily for Rodney, he’d come early enough to snag a stool. He was on his second beer and had fended off an overture of interest from a skinny guy with overly styled hair, when a hottie walked through the door.

Tall and lean, black jeans that looked painted on, cowlicks sticking up in a haphazard way that should’ve looked childish and instead came off rakish. He was out of Rodney’s league, no question, but that didn’t stop Rodney from trying to look loose and relaxed and like he hadn’t noticed the guy at all.

“Black and Tan in a bottle,” the guy said, squeezing between Rodney and the guy sitting next to him. His bony hip pressed against Rodney.

When the guy had the beer in hand, and had taken a long swallow, he looked over at Rodney. 

“Hey.”

Rodney just nodded. The guy was even hotter up close, and he smelled really good. _Move, move, move_ , Rodney thought at the guy on the next stool. It didn’t work. But then something was happening on the other side and the hot guy moved around behind Rodney to take up the newly vacated seat.

“You know that old saying?” the guy asked, while Rodney was doing his best to seem nonchalant. “How women are from Venus and men are from Mars? Well, your ass is definitely out of this world.”

Rodney stared at him, his mouth hanging open. “ _That’s_ your opening line? Are you kidding me?”

“What? It’s good.”

“It’s terrible! That’s the worst pick-up line I ever heard!”

“I suppose you could do better.”

Rodney’s eyes narrowed at the challenge. “If you were a Transformer, you’d be Optimus Fine.”

That surprised a classic hee-haw laugh out of John, and Rodney couldn’t help but grin.

“You’re such a nerd, McKay.”

“You’re the one who laughed,” Rodney pointed out.

John leaned closer, his voice low and sexy. “Did you invent the plane? Because you’re Wright for me.”

“So incredibly lame. Are you a parking ticket? Because you’ve got ‘fine’ written all over you.”

“Lame yourself,” John said, but he had a pretty big grin on his face. He leaned in and gave Rodney a kiss.

“Can we cross this one off the list? Consider me well and truly picked up.”

John pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and opened it up on the bar. It was his bucket list, all the things he wanted to do with Rodney while Atlantis was grounded in San Francisco Bay. Rodney handed him a pen so he could put a line through _pick up Rodney in a bar_.

“What’s next?”

“Skinny-dipping in a public pool after dark,” John said, waggling his eyebrows.

“You’re a ridiculous human being.”

“I know a place. Let’s go.”

John took another deep swallow of his beer and got up, walking past Rodney and then turning to wink at him over his shoulder.

“You believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk past you again?”

Rodney made a show of rolling his eyes, but he was quick to follow. That stupid list was making John happy, and that made Rodney happy in return. Plus, he liked to think John really could’ve picked him up in a bar, if they’d met under different circumstances. Not with that opening line, though. That was horrible.

“You better not get me in trouble, Sheppard,” he said as they exited the bar. “We’re talking about breaking and entering here.”

“Come on, McKay,” John said, taking hold of his hand. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

Richard Woolsey was not a happy man when SFPD called him at three in the morning because the head of his military contingent and his Chief Science Officer had been caught making out, naked, in a public pool.


End file.
